Alive
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Auel Neider. Atsuya Fubuki. Dua anak. Dua dunia./"Di sini tak ada tempat untuk anak lemah!"/ Dua pandangan berbeda tentang hidup. Dan Atsuya kini belajar bagaimana menghargai hidup makhluk lain. RnR?/cover by Rosselinda Dian Soentjoko. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Hidup. Satu kata sederhana yang dapat dengan mudah kita temukan di dalam kamus-kamus yang beredar di toko buku. Secara garis besar, hidup artinya bernyawa, atau dapat melakukan aktifitas seperti bernafas, bergerak, dan tumbuh._

_Sekilas tidak ada yang istimewa dari kata ini. Toh, setiap makhluk hidup yang masih sanggup berjalan dan bernafas dengan tenang di atas permukaan bumi itu pasti masih dapat dikategorikan hidup._

_Karena anggapan tidak istimewa itulah, faktanya banyak orang yang menganggap kalau hidup itu adalah sesuatu yang sepele. Sesuatu yang biasa saja._

_Yeah, mereka menganggap kalau 'Hidup' adalah satu kata sepele di antara serentetan kata yang memiliki makna sepele. Tapi ... Benarkah seperti itu?_

* * *

**Alive  
a crossover fic by lunlun caldia**

**Inazuma Eleven adalah milik Level-5.**

**Gundam Seed Destiny adalah milik Bandai & Sunrise.**

**Saya tidak mendapatkan profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Contain some bloody scene, AT, semi AU, OOC, possibly typo(s), plotless, very cliche, Etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**Don't like? Just click back and please don't make any fuss or those blah, blah, blah about the characters. I've warned you, pals!**

* * *

Dua orang anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun tampak berjalan di tengah putihnya hamparan salju yang—selalu—menyelimuti jalanan. Hokkaido, itu adalah nama daerah di mana kedua bocah laki-laki itu berada. Daerah yang selalu akrab dengan hawa dingin dan salju putih. Daerah di mana kau diwajibkan untuk memakai mantel tebal dan syal saat keluar rumah.

Sekilas kalau diperhatikan, dua bocah laki-laki itu memiliki wajah yang mirip—tidak, bahkan terlalu mirip. Warna bola matanya saja sama, abu-abu gelap. Kembar identik. Fubuki Shirou dan Fubuki Atsuya.

Oh, berterima kasihlah kepada Tuhan karena telah memberi warna rambut yang sedikit berbeda pada mereka hingga kalian masih bisa membedakannya. Sang kakak, Shirou, memiliki warna rambut abu-abu nyaris putih dengan wajah dan tatapan mata yang lembut serta inosen. Sedangkan adiknya, Atsuya, memiliki rambut berwarna pastel dengan sorot mata yang lebih tajam dari sang kakak. Tidak terlalu sulit kan, membedakan mereka?

"Ayolah, Shirou-_nii_! Aku mau pulang!" rengek Atsuya pada sang kakak.

Sudah hampir satu jam dia menemani kakaknya, Shirou, berkeliling di daerah sekitar rumah mereka. Shirou bilang, dia mau melihat-lihat sekeliling sekalian mengusir bosan karena hari ini—yang notabenenya adalah hari libur—mereka hanya diam di rumah.

Ide bodoh sebenarnya menurut Atsuya. Maksudnya, hei, ini kan Hokkaido. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lihat kecuali tumpukan benda putih dingin bodoh dan sederetan pohon besar. Tentu kau bisa melihat beberapa binatang yang eksotis, tapi itu akan jarang sekali. Dan kalau kau sedang bernasib sial, kau malah akan bertemu dengan beruang yang kelaparan. Uh, berharaplah kau tidak akan bertemu dengan mamalia itu dan menjadi makan siangnya.

Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih bodoh lagi? Jawabannya adalah Atsuya yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut menemani sang kakak. Dan sungguh, anak berambut pastel itu kini amat menyesali keputusannya.

"Sebentar lagi ya, Atsuya? Aku masih belum mau pulang," ujar sang kakak sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Mata kelabunya menatap ke arah Atsuya.

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya mau kau lihat sih, _aniki_!" secara gramatikal, seharusnya kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada bertanya. Tapi Atsuya menganggap tanda tanya tidak akan mempan pada anak berambut abu-abu yang ada di hadapannya itu, dan menganggap akan lebih efektif jika menggunakan nada seru yang menegaskan perintah.

"Uhm? Apa, ya? Aku tidak tahu mau melihat apa, tapi aku mengharapkan bisa melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Haha...," Shirou tertawa renyah. Seolah tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali pada Atsuya.

Respon kakak kembarnya itu membuat emosi Atsuya makin naik hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lihat di sini selain benda putih bodoh ini!" pekik Atsuya emosi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada salju. Demi Tuhan, saat ini Atsuya tengah mengucapkan berbagai macam makian, sumpah serapah, dan kutukan mematikan untuk sang kakak tercinta di dalam hati.

Shirou terkikik geli melihat tingkah adik kembarnya itu. Yah, memang harus diakui kalau Atsuya orangnya jauh lebih mudah tersulut emosi, kasar, dan tidak sabaran jika dibandingkan dengan Shirou.

Tapi sungguh, Shirou tak pernah mau ambil pusing dengan sifat sang adik yang seperti itu. Malah menurutnya, Atsuya tampak lucu saat menunjukkan sifatnya yang emosian. Bisa dibilang, itulah yang membuat Atsuya tampak istimewa di matanya. Karena dia berbeda dengan adik orang lain. Dan Shirou selalu merasa bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberikannya adik kembar seperti Atsuya.

Atsuya masih sibuk menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke salju saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang aneh muncul. Bukan suara burung atau pun suara manusia. Itu jelas juga bukan suara beruang karena Atsuya dan Shirou tahu persis kalau suara beruang pasti akan terdengar lebih besar dan ... Menyeramkan.

Atsuya menghentikan dirinya sejenak dan memasang indera pendengarnya supaya bekerja lebih tajam. Shirou sendiri menatap sekeliling. Mencoba menangkap gerakan-gerakan mencurigakan dari balik rimbunnya pohon yang ada di tepi jalan.

Hening. Hembusan angin dingin bercampur salju menampar wajah kedua saudara kembar itu namun tetap tak meruntuhkan posisi waspada mereka.

Suara aneh itu masih terdengar. Samar, tapi masih cukup jelas untuk bisa didengar oleh keduanya. Dan berita buruknya, suara itu sepertinya berasal dari balik pohon yang letaknya tak jauh dari Atsuya.

Atsuya dan Shirou masih dalam keadaan waspada. Atsuya bahkan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang apapun yang nanti muncul dari balik pohon itu.

Suara itu makin mendekat dan semakin dekat. Atsuya menelan ludahnya. Shirou tampak mengepalkan tangannya.

Makin dekat. Suaranya makin terdengar jelas dan—

—dan seekor anak beruang muncul dari balik pohon. Anak beruang itu masih kecil dan sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya.

Kembar Fubuki ini saling berpandangan sambil mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka beberapa kali.

"Syukurlah ... Ternyata cuma anak beruang," ucap Shirou. Rasa lega yang teramat sangat begitu terasa dibalik kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan, Atsuya masih mematung. Mata kelabunya menatap anak beruang yang tadi sukses membuat ia dan kakaknya panik setengah mati. Anak beruang yang kecil. Anak beruang yang tidak berdaya. Anak beruang yang ... Menyebalkan!

Rasa kesal tiba-tiba saja menghampiri anak berambut pastel ini.

"Dasar anak beruang bodoh!" pekiknya sambil menendang salju ke arah beruang kecil yang tengah duduk sambil menatap si kembar bergantian. Dan ...

_Gotcha_!

Salju yang tadi ditendang oleh Atsuya sukses mengenai wajah beruang kecil itu.

Beruang kecil itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—mencoba menghilangkan salju yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sejenak Atsuya terpekur, lalu tertawa. Ternyata beruang kecil itu benar-benar tidak berdaya dan—hei, kenapa tiba-tiba Atsuya merasa kalau ini menyenangkan?

Lalu pada detik kemudian, Atsuya kembali menendang salju ke arah beruang kecil. Salju kembali mengenai wajah si beruang.

Tendang lagi.

Kali ini saljunya mengenai badan sang beruang kecil.

Oh, ini sangat menyenangkan! Beruang kecil tidak berdaya itu bahkan tidak bisa melawan. Ha!

Tendang lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi dan—

"Hentikan, Atsuya!"

Atsuya menahan tendangan terakhirnya.

Anak itu menoleh. Ditatapnya sang kakak yang tengah berlari menghampiri si beruang kecil yang badannya sudah setengah tertutup salju. Suara-suara seperti erangan yang menunjukkan ketidakberdayaan dikeluarkan oleh makhluk berbulu cokelat itu.

Atsuya mendengus kesal karena saudara kembarnya itu mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Kau kenapa sih, _niichan_?" seru si rambut pastel sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat gestur kesal dan terganggu pada sang kakak.

"Aku kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Atsuya. Kau ini kenapa?" sahut Shirou setelah menaruh beruang kecil itu di pangkuannya. Tangan pucat milik Shirou kini terlihat bergerak membersihkan salju yang menempel di tubuh makhluk kecil itu.

"Aku? Sedang bersenang-senang, tentu saja!" sahut Atsuya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam ke arah sang kakak.

Mata kelabu milik Shirou sedikit membulat saat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut adik sekaligus kembarannya itu.

Bersenang-senang? Jawaban yang aneh menurutnya.

"Kau bukan bersenang-senang, Atsuya. Tapi kau menyakiti beruang ini,"

Atsuya menaikkan sebelah hidungnya; menampakkan gestur jijik pada anak yang memiliki rupa yang hampir sama dengannya.

"Oh, yeah, dan itu lah yang kumaksud dengan bersenang-senang," jawabnya kemudian.

Atsuya bisa melihat mulut sang kakak sedikit terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'. Terlihat sekali kalau Shirou begitu terkejut dengan jawaban tak terduga yang diberikan Atsuya.

"Atsuya! Apa-apaan jawabanmu tadi!"

Geez! Atsuya yakin kalau sebentar lagi kakak kembarnya itu pasti akan mulai mengoceh—atau mungkin memberi ceramah?—padanya.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu kasar! Dan lagi ... Apa kau tidak kasihan pada dia?" Shirou menatap beruang kecil yang meringkuk di pangkuannya. Mata cokelat hewan itu menatap Atsuya. Tatapan yang menurut Atsuya biasa saja, namun jauh dibalik itu semua, tatapannya menyimpan ketakutan. "Dia masih kecil, Atsuya...,"

"Justru karena kecil, Shirou-_nii_!"

Pemilik helaian abu-abu nyaris putih itu menoleh.

"Justru karena dia kecil ... Dan tak berdaya. Melihatnya seperti itu rasanya menyenangkan tahu, Shirou-nii!" lanjut Atsuya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Kelabu milik Atsuya menatap sang kakak. Menatap mimik wajah membingungkan yang ditunjukkan oleh sang kakak.

Wajah pucat Shirou di mata Atsuya saat itu terlihat begitu terkejut, dan ... Bingung. Dan yah, memang itulah yang Shirou rasakan.

Dia begitu terkejut karena adiknya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama sekali di luar dugaannya. Shirou bahkan berani bersumpah kalau dia dan orangtuanya tidak pernah mengajari Atsuya mengucapkan kosa kata semacam itu.

Lalu ... Dia bingung. Bingung dengan ucapan Atsuya. Bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Atsuya dengan menyenangkan. Maksudnya, apa yang menyenangkan saat melihat sesuatu yang tak berdaya disiksa begitu saja?

Di mana sisi menyenangkannya?

Yang Shirou bisa rasakan justru rasa iba dan sama sekali bukan perasaan yang bisa disebut menyenangkan.

"Cih, lupakan saja! Shirou-_nii_ tidak akan mengerti rasa menyenangkan ini!"

Memang tidak.

Atsuya lalu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Shirou yang masih duduk sambil memangku beruang kecil yang sempat jadi bulan-bulanan Atsuya.

_Shirou-nii ... Terlalu baik. Makanya dia tidak akan mengerti.  
_

* * *

Atsuya berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki-kaki kecilnya di atas salju. Kalimat umpatan yang digumamkan dengan nada kesal terus meluncur dari mulut mungilnya tanpa ada satu pun tanda akan segera berhenti.

"Dasar! _Shirou-nii baka! Baka! Baka!_" ucapnya kesal.

Kejadian barusan masih saja berputar di kepala milik Atsuya. Saat Shirou berlari menghampiri beruang kecil itu, saat Shirou memandang Atsuya dengan aneh, saat mata cokelat beruang kecil itu menatap Atsuya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya. Semuanya terasa begitu menyebalkan bagi Atsuya!

Uh, memangnya apa yang salah dengan yang baru saja dia lakukan? Dia kan hanya melakukan sesuatu yang ia anggap menyenangkan. Kenapa Shirou malah memandang Atsuya seperti itu? Apa yang dilakukannya salah?

Cih, tidak. Atsuya yakin kalau dia sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Yang salah itu kan justru beruangnya. Ya, beruang kecil itu yang salah. Beruang kecil itu yang lemah dan tak berdaya, membuat Atsuya gerah dan ingin ... Err ... Melakukan sesuatu yang menunjukkan kalau makhluk itu benar-benar tidak berdaya.

Hei, bukankah memang harus seperti itu? Yang kuat memang harus menunjukkan kekuatannya di hadapan pihak yang tak berdaya. Dan yang tidak berdaya, lebih baik menghilang saja. Ha!

Shirou juga bodoh, dia tidak mengerti apa yang Atsuya rasakan. Shirou terlalu baik, dan sampai kapan pun tidak akan bisa mengerti.

Tanpa sadar, bocah berambut pastel jabrik itu mengepalkan tangannya. Bunyi gemeretak muncul dari giginya.

"Menyebalkan!" Atsuya memekik untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari ini. Anak berumur delapan tahun itu menendang salju yang ada di hadapannya dengan kesal. Berusaha menyalurkan kemarahan serta rasa frustasinya yang dirasa sudah mencapai batasnya.

Wussh!

Hembusan angin menerpa tubuh kecil Atsuya.

Atsuya mengerjap. Anak dengan manik kelabu itu merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Eh? Hangat?" lirih anak itu.

Ya. Hembusan angin barusan sama sekali tidak terasa dingin saat menyentuh tubuh kecil milik Atsuya. Aneh, harusnya hembusan angin akan terasa dingin—mengingat ini adalah Hokkaido, daerah yang hampir selalu diselimuti salju dan selalu akrab dengan suasana dingin. Harusnya angin tidak akan terasa hangat, kan?

Wuussh!

Angin itu berhembus lagi. Oke, ada yang tidak beres di sini dan Atsuya merasa kalau ia harus menghindari sesuatu yang tidak beres itu.

Kaki-kaki kecil milik Atsuya mulai mengambil langkah seribu—lari. Kemana saja. Asal ia bisa menjauh dari hembusan angin yang terasa asing ini.

Atsuya masih terus berlari saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mendekat padanya. Uh, cahaya itu terlalu menyilaukan bagi anak seumurnya dan membuat Atsuya mau tak mau menyipitkan matanya. Cahaya itu terus mendekat lalu memenuhi diri Atsuya.

Silau. Tidak ada yang bisa Atsuya lihat selain putih.

Putih.

Putih.

Putih.

Hangat.

—tunggu dulu, hangat?

* * *

Beberapa orang dengan jas lab putih tampak berdiri di sebuah ruangan. Dinding yang terbuat dari baja serta komputer yang tengah menyala seakan menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka. Dinginnya dinding metal yang berdiri kokoh mengelilingi mereka seakan mempengaruhi suasana saat itu. Menambah buruk suasana yang sebenarnya sudah terasa kaku.

"Generasi baru, huh? Apa benar harus dilakukan? Kupikir generasi yang pertama sudah cukup bagus." suara berat seorang pria terdengar memotong udara dengan kejamnya. Memecah keheningan yang menyesap kaku di antara orang-orang berjas putih itu.

"Memang sudah cukup baik. Tapi generasi yang pertama masih bergantung dengan Gamma Gliphetin da—"

"Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau mereka masih bergantung pada obat itu? Yang penting adalah bagaimana cara mereka bertarung di medan perang nanti, kan? Lagipula, bukankah sejak awal kita sudah tahu bahwa mereka harus terus-menerus menggunakan obat semacam itu?"

Suara helaan nafas terdengar.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau itu sama sekali tidak efisien?"

Ucapan barusan membuat seorang pria tercekat.

"Gamma Gliphetin adalah obat yang dibuat khusus untuk meningkatkan efektifitas mereka, para Biological CPU, yah, bisa dibilang obat itu adalah semacam doping. Tapi, tentu kalian tahu persis apa kelemahannya..." Mata pria yang tengah berbicara tampak mengabsen satu persatu orang yang ada di ruangan itu sebelum kembali meneruskan ucapannya. "Efek obat itu hanya bisa bertahan beberapa saat saja. Itu artinya, mereka hanya sanggup bertarung dalam waktu yang terbatas."

Hening sejenak. Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu membenarkan kata-kata orang tadi.

"Berarti ... Masih belum bisa mengalahkan para Coordinator itu, ya?"

Desah nafas kekecewaan yang tiba-tiba terdengar membahana dari dalam ruangan itu seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari salah satu orang berjas putih.

"Cih, para Coordinator sombong itu pasti tengah menertawakan kita yang masih tertinggal beberapa langkah dari mereka!"

"Sepertinya ... Memang tidak mungkin Natural seperti kita menciptakan makhluk yang bisa menandingi ras super seperti Coordinator itu,"

"Apanya yang ras super, ha!" nada gusar tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari salah satu orang yang ada di sana. "Coordinator? Ras super? Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang yang gen-nya sudah diubah, dimodifikasi! Mereka sama sekali bukan manusia!"

"Cih, mereka bahkan tak layak disebut manusia dan lebih baik dimusnahkan saja!" sahut yang lain.

Pria yang tadi berbicara mengenai penggunaan obat untuk doping tampak hanya menatap bosan ke arah rekan-rekannya yang kini sibuk beradu argumen mengenai Coordinator, dan bukan malah berbicara mengenai proyek Extended Humans yang saat ini tengah berjalan.

Yah, memang selalu seperti itu. Setiap mereka mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas mengenai proyek ini dan mengevaluasi kekurangan pada ciptaan mereka yang sebelumnya, entah kenapa ujungnya mereka malah membahas mengenai para Coordinator.

Coordinator, ras manusia yang memiliki mental serta kemampuan fisik yang lebih hebat dibanding dengan manusia biasa. Manipulasi gen, itu hal yang membuat mereka berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan. Coordinator bisa belajar dalam waktu yang lebih cepat dibanding manusia biasa, tubuh mereka lebih kuat, gerak mereka yang lebih cepat, dan daya tahan tubuh yang lebih kuat. Ras manusia super, oh, mungkin bisa dibilang sempurna.

Karena kelebihan yang mereka punya, banyak manusia di bumi yang hidup tanpa modifikasi gen atau biasa disebut Natural menjadi tidak suka pada ras baru tersebut. Cemburu, lebih tepatnya.

Para Natural menganggap kalau Coordinator berbeda dengan mereka. Coordinator tak pantas ada. Coordinator harus dimusnahkan. Natural pun perlahan menyisihkan para Coordinator yang ada di bumi.

Pemikiran yang kekanakan, huh?

Tapi sayangnya, beberapa Coordinator juga beranggapan sama dengan para Natural. Beberapa Coordinator itu juga menganggap bahwa Natural adalah ras yang terbelakang. Mereka menganggap Natural lebih rendah dari mereka. Tak sedikit Coordinator yang membenci Natural karena mereka memandang kaumnya dengan pandangan jijik.

Gesekan-gesekan yang terjadi di antara Natural dan Coordinator membuat suatu ketegangan tersendiri di antara mereka. Dan mereka sama-sama tahu, gesekan itu pasti akan membuat sesuatu yang besar terjadi. Sesuatu seperti ... Perang. Ya.

Para Natural tahu jika hal itu sampai terjadi, mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan Coordinator dengan semua kemajuan tekhnologi dan peralatan perangnya. Setidaknya, belum.

Karena itulah, para ilmuwan dan dokter dengan serentetan gelar di belakang nama mereka kini berkumpul di tempat ini. Di sebuah laboratorium di Lodonia. Laboratorium yang ada di bawah lindungan pihak militer bumi, Earth Alliance(EA). Pihak militer yang terdiri dari para Natural. Mereka semua di sini untuk menciptakan sesuatu—atau mungkin, seseorang—yang mungkin bisa menandingi, atau setidaknya menyamai kemampuan para Coordinator itu.

Dan berita bagus bagi para Natural, para dokter itu telah berhasil menciptakan manusia-manusia yang—mungkin—bisa menyamai para Coordinator itu. Tidak mudah memang. Mereka harus melakukan berbagai macam riset, dan mengumpulkan anak-anak—yang entah darimana asalnya—untuk menjadi bahan percobaan.

Proyek ini selain memerlukan waktu yang lama, juga membutuhkan banyak nyawa anak-anak.

Nyawa? Tentu saja.

Proyek ini membutuhkan anak-anak dengan fisik serta ketahanan yang kuat. Mereka yang lemah dan tidak mampu bertahan tentu akan mati dan dianggap sebagai produk gagal. Anak-anak itu dikatakan kuat bila mereka mampu bertahan dari segala latihan fisik dan berbagai macam obat yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh mereka. Ada kalanya mereka dikumpulkan di dalam satu ruangan untuk selanjutnya disuruh saling membunuh hingga hanya menyisakan beberapa orang.

Kejam bukan?

Beberapa anak terkadang bahkan sampai mengambil tindakan bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Tapi adanya anak-anak yang tewas bunuh diri itu tak lantas menyurutkan ego para ilmuwan itu untuk meneruskan proyek besar ini. Dan untungnya, dari sekian banyak anak-anak yang tidak bisa bertahan, mereka menemukan tiga orang yang bisa bertahan. Tiga orang itu lah yang disebut Biological CPU; prajurit sempurna yang akan bisa menyaingi Coordinator.

Ketiga Biological CPU itu memiliki mikrochip yang sengaja ditanam di otak mereka. Tujuannya adalah untuk mengontrol kondisi mental dan mengurangi rasa takut hingga tingkat keagresifan saat mereka bertarung bisa meningkat.

Satu kelemahan, mereka harus diberikan Gamma Gliphetin secara rutin untuk menjaga stamina dan kecepatan mereka dalam bereaksi.

Karena ada satu kelemahan itulah, para ilmuwan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat proyek manusia buatan baru. Proyek untuk membuat prajurit sempurna yang bisa berperang dengan agresif. Proyek untuk menyempurnakan Biological CPU yang sudah lebih dulu ada. Proyek yang bisa membungkam mulut para Coordinator dan menunjukkan eksistensi nyata tentang kemampuan para Natural di mata mereka.

Pria dengan jas lab itu melirik ke arah sebuah map yang tergeletak di atas meja yang ada tak jauh darinya.

"Extended Humans...,"

* * *

Atsuya membuka kelopak matanya, membuat bola mata kelabu indah miliknya kembali terlihat. Anak itu sempat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menghilangkan rasa silau yang masih tersisa sambil menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan sekitar.

Desiran angin yang terasa hangat.

Beberapa daun hijau yang tertiup angin.

Langit biru.

Beberapa bangunan besar serba baja.

Deretan pagar dengan kawat tinggi.

Mata Atsuya sukses membulat melihat pemandangan 'asing' yang ditangkap oleh kedua indera penglihatannya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu pasti; Ini. Bukan. Hokkaido. Ya, dia tidak lagi berada di Hokkaido.

"Astaga, ini ... Dimana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Raut wajah Atsuya saat itu tampak begitu kebingungan. Berkali-kali otaknya sibuk mencari jawaban pertanyaan 'Apa yang terjadi?' dan 'Ini di mana?'. Tapi sungguh, otak anak seusianya masih belum mampu menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sebenarnya mudah itu.

Mata Atsuya terpaku pada sederetan pagar berkawat yang ada di hadapannya. Pagar ini terlihat begitu tinggi—tentu saja—dan melindungi bangunan-bangunan yang ada di sini dari luar. Oh, daripada dibilang melindungi, mungkin akan lebih cocok jika dibilang mengisolasi.

"Wah, wah ... Lihat siapa anak bodoh yang berani berdiri sendiri di sini tanpa membawa senjata?"

Atsuya tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara yang muncul dari belakangnya. Anak berwajah pucat itu menoleh.

Atsuya menautkan alisnya saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia sebaya dengannya telah berdiri sambil memamerkan senyum—atau mungkin seringai?—miliknya. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki model rambut yang hampir sama dengan Atsuya, rambutnya memiliki warna yang nyaris sama dengan langit; soft blue—warna yang unik menurut Atsuya—, matanya berwarna biru kehijauan.

Anak itu memakai baju yang—menurut Atsuya—mirip dengan baju yang dikenakan oleh pasien rumah sakit. Warnanya hijau lembut. Dan ... Ada sesuatu yang terpasang di leher anak laki-laki itu. Sesuatu yang terbuat dari besi. Mirip seperti kalung yang dikaitkan oleh para pemilik anjing kepada anjing peliharaan kesayangan mereka. Tapi, kenapa anak itu memakai benda seperti itu di lehernya? Aneh sekali.

Lalu, apa tadi dia bilang? 'Membawa senjata'? Apa itu perlu?

Tunggu, daripada memikirkan hal itu ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk ditanyakan.

"Eh? Rupanya di tempat ini ada anak yang seumuran denganku juga...," gumam Atsuya pelan. Pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh anak berambut biru yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yeah, tentu saja ada, bodoh! Dan masih ada banyak lagi di dalam." sahut anak itu sambil mengerling ke arah bangunan baja yang berdiri menjulang di belakangnya. "Sayang, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya sekumpulan anak bodoh yang lemah. Memuakkan, sama sepertimu."

Apa dia bilang? Bodoh? Lemah? Memuakkan? Hei, belum ada seorang pun yang berani memanggil Atsuya dengan kata itu!

"Hei, jaga bicaramu! Seenaknya saja bilang 'bodoh' pada orang lain!" sahut Atsuya kesal. Tangannya mengepal, matanya menatap tajam ke arah si biru.

Suara tawa yang memuakkan terdengar dari anak itu. "Waaah, ada anak tikus yang sedang mengamuk! Uh, aku takut!" si rambut biru tampak membuat ekspresi ketakutan yang sengaja ia buat-buat di hadapan Atsuya, lalu kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Satu bentuk ejekan yang cukup membuat diri Atsuya tertohok.

Cukup sudah. Ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan bagi Atsuya. Pertama Shirou, anak beruang bodoh itu, dan sekarang anak dengan rambut biru yang ada di hadapannya. Semua orang hari ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Sialan!" pekik Atsuya sambil menerjang tubuh mungil anak laki-laki itu dan membuatnya jatuh dalam posisi telentang.

Atsuya kini berjongkok di atas tubuh anak itu. Tangan pucatnya menarik kerah baju anak itu dan membuat wajahnya setara dengan Atsuya. Mata kelabu milik Atsuya menyelam jauh ke dalam manik biru kehijauan milik anak itu.

"Dengar ya, aku bukan orang yang bisa kau ejek dengan seenaknya...," lirih Atsuya sambil memasang tatapan mematikan. "jadi ... jangan berani main-main denganku!" nada suara Atsuya naik satu oktaf.

Anak itu tak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap Atsuya dengan—santai? Tak ada satu pun sinar ketakutan tersirat di mata anak itu. Dia bahkan masih bisa memberikan seringai miliknya pada Atsuya. Mau tak mau, hal ini membuat Atsuya terpekur.

"Biar aku beri tahu satu hal," ucap anak itu pelan. "Aku juga bukan orang yang bisa kau ajak main-main,"

Dan saat itu juga, Atsuya merasa sesuatu menghantam perutnya dan membuatnya jatuh terpental. Oh, jelas sekali kalau anak tadi menendang perut Atsuya dengan keras.

Atsuya meringkuk sambil memegang perutnya di atas tanah yang dingin. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat ia rasakan di perutnya. Uh-oh, tentu saja anak usia delapan tahun tidak akan tahan saat perutnya ditendang dengan keras. Selain itu ... Atsuya yakin benar kalau kekuatan tendangan anak tadi benar-benar keras. Sangat keras untuk ukuran anak seusianya.

Kelabu milik Atsuya melirik ke arah anak laki-laki yang kini sudah berdiri tegak beberapa meter dari tempatnya meringkuk.

'Dia ... Sebenarnya apa?' lirih Atsuya dalam hati.

Anak berambut biru itu tampak tertawa. "Haha ... Tuh kan, benar. Kau ternyata sama dengan anak-anak itu. Lemah, bodoh, dan tak berdaya!"

Kelabu milik Atsuya membulat saat mendengar ucapan anak itu. Kata-kata anak itu ... Mirip seperti kata-katanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Yah, beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia masih di Hokkaido dan belum berada di tempat ini.

Lamunan si bungsu Fubuki buyar saat melihat anak laki-laki itu tengah merogoh sesuatu dari balik punggungnya.

"Ah ... Aku yakin, pasti setelah ini orang-orang berjas putih itu akan memarahiku. Tapi, biarlah...," ujarnya sambil menaikkan kedua bahu mungil miliknya.

Orang-orang berjas putih?

Siapa yang anak itu bicarakan?

"Lagipula ... Aku tidak bisa menolak kesenangan yang datang sendiri menghampiriku. Hihi,"

Pikiran Atsuya kembali buyar saat mendengar kikikan anak itu. Matanya pun sukses membesar kala melihat sesuatu yang anak biru itu ambil. Benda dengan gagang dan memiliki ujung yang tajam dan mengkilat. Itu belati!

Bulu kuduk Atsuya meremang saat melihat benda tajam itu sudah berada di tangan kanan si biru. Oh, demi Tuhan, Atsuya bahkan berani bersumpah kalau usia anak itu pasti sama dengannya. Tapi kenapa dia berani menyimpan benda tajam semacam itu?

Dan lagi, ia menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. Jelas sekali kalau ia sudah biasa menyembunyikan—atau bahkan menggunakan—benda tajam itu.

Manik kelabu milik Atsuya sedikit mengerjap saat merasakan pantulan cahaya matahari dari benda yang panjangnya kurang lebih dua puluh centi itu mengenai wajahnya.

Oh, lihat! Benda itu begitu berkilau. Pasti sangat tajam. Uh, Atsuya sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat benda itu menembus tubuh kecil miliknya.

Tidak! Itu terlalu menyeramkan! Setidaknya, terlalu menyeramkan untuk jadi konsumsi di pikiran anak usia delapan tahun seperti Atsuya.

Anak itu maju selangkah mendekati Atsuya. Sinar mata anak itu terlihat begitu menakutkan bagi Atsuya. Raut wajah anak itu juga seakan mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan segan menghujamkan benda itu berkali-kali ke tubuh Atsuya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" hardik si rambut pastel.

Anak berambut biru itu tetap maju bersama belatinya.

Atsuya bergidik ngeri. Oh, apa sebentar lagi riwayat Fubuki Atsuya akan segera berakhir? Berakhir dengan cara ditusuk oleh anak sebayanya yang—sepertinya—punya kelainan jiwa. Sungguh cara mati yang menggelikan. Ha!

"Lemah ... Bodoh ... Dan tak berdaya...," lirih si rambut biru. "Benar-benar tipe orang yang tidak aku suka!"

Iris milik Atsuya semakin membulat saat anak itu makin melangkah mendekat.

"Anak sepertimu ... Lebih baik menghilang saja!"

Demi apapun, saat ini Atsuya begitu ingin lari dan menjauh dari anak itu. Tapi, rasa sakit di perutnya cukup mengganggu. Selain itu, saat ini tubuhnya sudah cukup gemetar. Dia tidak bisa bergerak! Mati!

Tidak! Atsuya bisa melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa sedang melayang-layang di pelupuk matanya!

"Oh, tidak. 'Menghilang' ... Aku rasa itu masih terlalu bagus. Yeah, orang sepertimu ... Lebih baik dimusnahkan saja! Haha!"

Dia ... Masih sanggup tertawa?

Psico! Atsuya yakin kalau bocah yang saat ini tengah bersiap menancapkan belati ke arahnya adalah seorang psico!

Anak itu pun bergerak untuk menghujamkan belati yang ada di tangannya ke tubuh Atsuya.

Atsuya memejamkan mata. Ia tak sanggup dan tak mau melihat darahnya sendiri yang nanti pasti akan muncrat keluar lalu perlahan membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Ujung benda tajam itu makin bergerak mendekati tubuh Atsuya. Bersiap merobek kulit-kulit pucat dan setiap daging yang ada di tubuh anak berambut pastel itu hingga—

"AUEL!"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

Yah, saya bikin fic multichap gaje lagi. Crossover pula ! Orz =w=

Oh, anggaplah fic ini adalah pelampiasan diri saya yang sudah berhasil mencapai puncak frustasi karena belum bisa meng-update 'Winter Siluet' di fandom Gundam Seed. Huhuhu

Baiklah, ini adalah fic yang nyerempet canon yang sudah saya buat dengan ke-sotoyan saya! Jadi, kalo ada yang ganjil dan berbeda dengan yang di anime(terutama dibagian penjelasan tentang Natural, Coordinator, Biological CPU, and those blah, blah, blah) kalian bisa salahkan kesotoyan saya! X(

Ehem, saya masih butuh banyak komen dari para readers sekalian mengenai fic abal ini. Apa menurut kalian fic ini lebih baik dilanjutkan? Atau ... Saya harus menghapusnya? Itu terserah anda.  
Baiklah minna-san, keep or delete?

Silahkan kirimkan jawaban kalian melalui kotak review dan jangan lupa, lengkapi dengan kritik, dan saran kalian. ;D

NB : tulisan psico untuk psikopat bener ga sih ? Hehe xD

Much love,  
LC


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, i'm back here with a new chapter for Alives :)

Terimakasih buat **Kuroka, Squaredoll20, dan Ika-fittr** yang sudah mau berbaik hati mereview debut(?) pertama Alive.

Saya kira saya tidak akan dapat review sesuai target saya yaitu 3 buah review, tapi ternyata saya dapat. Bener-bener di luar dugaan dan saya bener-bener ga nyangka. :')

Jadi yah, saya akan tetap meneruskan fic yang coretsangatcoret abal ini.

Sedikit informasi, fic ini rencananya ga akan terlalu panjang, mengingat ide cerita yang amat sangat simpel. Saya menargetkan untuk selesai di chapter 5, dan kalau bisa kurang dari itu. Selanjutnya, saya sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menambah rate fic ini dari T menjadi M.

Kenapa? Karena mulai dari chapter ini ada beberapa adegan kekerasan, pembunuhan yang melibatkan banyak darah-tapi belum sampai ke tahap gore-,dan juga kata-kata kasar.

Tapi saya masih agak ragu, apa fic ini pantas di tempatkan di rated M atau tetap pada rate yang sekarang. Jujur, saya ini rada ngga bisa bedain mana adegan violence yang masih pantas ada di rating T dan yang harus di M. Jadi, saya butuh pendapat kalian semua. Setelah baca, tolong review dan berikan pendapat apa rate fic ini lebih baik di tambah atau tetap?

Oh, iya, timeline yang saya pakai di chapter ini berbeda dengan chapter kemarin. Chapter ini mengandung flashback. Well, mungkin beberapa saat sebelum Auel menemukan Atsuya.

That's all. Enjoy~!

* * *

**Alive  
by lunlun caldia**

**Disclaimer : Not mine. Kalau GSD milik saya, Auel tidak akan berakhir tragis di tangan Shinn. Dia akan saya jadikan dengan Luna(Shinn with Stellar, of course xD) dan terus hidup happily ever after! *diieesh!***

**Inazuma Eleven is belongs to Level-5.**

**Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny belong to Bandai and Sunrise.**

**Not mine, rite?**

**Saya tidak mendapat profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Contain OOC, semi AU, some bloody scene, violence, bad words, Etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**Don't like? You can try to read. Still don't like? Just click back and please don't make any fuss, flame, or those blah,blah, blah about the characters. I've warned you, pals!**

**Chapter 2**  
**Those who fight for alive**

* * *

Lampu neon menyala membagi semua cahaya menyilaukan yang ia punya di dalam sebuah ruangan serba baja. Nyala lampu di ruangan yang luasnya kurang lebih menyamai ukuran ruang kelas itu tampak menyilaukan. Namun, eksistensi cahaya di dalam sana sama sekali tak menggambarkan suasana hangat—seperti yang biasanya selalu ada dan terbalut bersama cahaya.

Cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh lampu-lampu neon di sana terbalut sebuah kepalsuan. Bukan kehangatan yang mereka bawa, melainkan suasana penuh keputusasaan yang mencekik leher. Entah apa motif yang dimiliki oleh neon-neon itu, hingga dengan tak tahu dirinya ia menebarkan suasana seperti itu pada seisi ruangan.

Oh, mungkin ini semua efek terlalu sering menjadi saksi bisu dari sederetan anak yang saling menyerang satu sama lain demi mempertahankan sesuatu bernama kehidupan.

Ya, neon-neon di tempat itu sudah terlalu lama melihat anak-anak itu saling menyerang dan—

SLASH!

—saling membunuh.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun tampak berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Matanya melotot, seakan ingin keluar dari dalam tempatnya. Mulutnya menganga, menandakan keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Sorot matanya kosong, menyiratkan kesakitan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini dan penyesalan atas ketidak mampuannya untuk mempertahankan diri dan eksistensinya di tempat ini.

Perlahan, sorot mata anak itu kian kosong. Sinar matanya meredup. Menandakan jiwanya mulai bergerak meninggalkan raga kecilnya.

Hening. Tak ada suara. Hingga akhirnya...

BRUUKK!

Tubuh kecil itu pun kolaps. Jatuh di atas lantai yang dingin.

Beberapa neon yang terpasang di atas ruangan itu pun tak bergeming saat melihat satu lagi anak telah jatuh di atas dinginnya lantai ruangan itu.

Jatuh dengan luka sayatan menganga dari dada sampai perut.

Baju serupa piyama dengan warna hijau lembut yang tengah anak itu gunakan pun ternoda. Darah merembes dari luka yang menganga di tubuh kecilnya.

Jasad sang anak tergeletak begitu saja.

Diam dengan sederetan luka dan genangan cairan berbau anyir dengan warna merah mencolok—darah miliknya.

Belati yang masih menancap kuat di tubuhnya menjadi aksesoris penyempurna jasad si kecil yang baru saja mangkat.

Semuanya terlihat sempurna.

Sebuah karya sempurna dan berharga bagi seorang seniman yang telah menggoreskan tiap sayatan di atas tubuh tak berdaya itu.

Namun, kesempurnaan itu akan terasa begitu ganjil saat kita mengetahui bahwa karya yang layak disebut sebagai masterpiece itu diciptakan oleh seorang anak yang usianya kurang lebih sama dengan sang karya seni.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut biru cerah—Auel—menatap jasad anak yang barusan ambruk. Sebuah senyum ganjil menghiasi wajah dengan sepasang pipi tembab. Mata biru kehijauan miliknya tampak berbinar saat menatap ceceran cairan merah kental yang ada di sekitar tubuh kecil si jasad.

Anak dengan helaian biru pucat itu tak pernah mengerti apapun mengenai seni dan semua kesempurnaan yang terbalut di dalamnya. Demi Tuhan, tidak pernah. Anak itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang rumit seperti seni.

Tapi anak itu paham bahwa ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang bagus. Tidak, bahkan mungkin sangat bagus hingga mampu membuat matanya berbinar dengan pancaran kepuasan yang tersirat jelas.  
Namun, ekspresi itu tidaklah bertahan lama.

Ekspresi lucu dan menggemaskan itu sepenuhnya menghilang dari wajah Auel saat seorang anak lain berlari ke arahnya.

Kini Auel memasang ekspresi waspada di wajahnya. Sorot matanya yang tadi berbinar kini terlihat gelap. Tanda ia tak akan ragu menghadapi siapa atau apapun yang berani melawannya.

"HIYAAAA!" suara anak yang tengah menerjang si biru terdengar begitu lantang dan memekakkan telinga.

Auel memasang kuda-kuda. Bersiap menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh anak yang kini berlari menerjangnya dengan tangan kosong.

—tunggu dulu. Tangan kosong?

Ah ya, anak kecil itu tidak memegang satu pun senjata bersamanya.

Dia hanya berlari sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang terkepal.

Auel menyeringai licik.

_'Sepertinya aku akan menang dalam permainan ini_' gumamnya dalam hati.

Dan anak itu pun kini sudah ada di depan Auel. Dengan sorot mata gusar, ia melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pemilik rambut biru itu dengan kencang.

Emosi yang kuat begitu terasa dari tinju yang dilayangkan oleh anak itu. Namun, Auel berhasil menghindari tinju dari anak itu dengan mudah.

Sekali lagi, anak itu kembali melancarkan serangannya ke arah Auel. Kali ini, bertubi-tubi dan diselingi oleh beberapa tendangan ke arah Auel.

Pukul.

Tendang.

Pukul.

Pukul.

Lalu tendang.

Pukul lagi.

Terus begitu.

Dia amat berharap salah satu serangannya bisa melukai—atau setidaknya mengenai si biru.

Ya, harus.

Kalau ia masih mau hidup.

Kalau ia tidak mau eksistensinya tenggelam.

Kalau ia masih mau bertahan dan tidak bernasib sama seperti yang lain—

Pikiran anak kecil itu harus buyar saat Auel melayangkan tendangan tepat di dadanya dan membuat anak itu jatuh terpental.

Auel membiarkan sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya saat dua permata biru nyaris hijau miliknya menangkap sosok anak tadi terbaring di lantai. Terbaring sambil meringis kesakitan dan menatap Auel dengan sorot mata ketakutan.

Ketakutan?

Seringai Auel makin lebar saat menyadari ekspresi anak itu.

Bagi Auel, adalah satu hal menyenangkan saat ada anak lain yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan seperti itu.

Bagi Auel, adalah satu hal yang menyenangkan saat ada anak lain menyadari betapa tak berdayanya mereka di hadapannya.

Menyenangkan.

Auel merapatkan bibirnya, membuat sebuah senyum tipis muncul saat perhatiannya teralih pada jasad anak yang ia bunuh sebelumnya.

Bukan. Bukan jasad anak itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan sesuatu yang menancap di tubuh itu—Belati.

Auel kembali menunjukkan senyumnya. Senyum yang membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri melihatnya—termasuk anak yang tadi mendapat tendangan dari Auel.

Tubuh anak itu kini terlihat bergetar. Matanya menunjukkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Anak itu tahu betul apa yang akan Auel lakukan selanjutnya. Anak dengan warna rambut mencolok itu akan menancapkan ujung belati itu padanya. Ya, pasti.

Oh, itu tidak bagus.

Bayangan bagaimana rasa sakit yang akan ia alami saat sisi tajam belati itu menusuk tubuhnya perlahan menghampiri anak itu.

Dia. Akan. Mati.

Anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha mengusir setiap bayangan buruk yang mulai memenuhi kepala kecilnya.

Dia tidak akan mati. Tidak boleh. Dia sudah sampai pada sejauh ini. Harus tetap hidup. Ya. Bagaimana pun caranya, harus bisa bertahan. Harus tetap hidup.

Dengan sisa tenaga dan keberanian yang masih ia punya, anak kecil itu perlahan bangkit. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Setelah kembali berdiri, anak itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Nafasnya tampak tersenggal-senggal. Matanya menatap Auel dengan pandangan membingungkan. Tajam dan bermaksud untuk mengintimidasi. Tapi ketakutan dan kekalutan di mata anak itu masih begitu jelas terpancar, hingga Auel tak terpengaruh sedikit pun.

Auel malah membalasnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Tatapan yang seakan berkata bahwa si biru lah satu-satunya yang akan terus berdiri sampai akhir. Bukan orang lain, bukan pula anak itu. Hanya satu warna. Biru. Auel Neider.

Anak itu menggeram rendah, sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari menerjang Auel.

Anak itu baru saja akan melayangkan bogem mentah di wajah Auel saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu berwarna merah keluar dari tubuhnya dan muncrat ke udara. Disusul oleh rasa perih seperti terbakar yang tiba-tiba menyergap sekujur tubuhnya.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Anak itu melirik pada sesosok jasad yang terbaring mengenaskan tak jauh dari Auel. Tak ada belati menancap di sana.

_Kemana?_

Anak itu pun melirik ke arah Auel. Dilihatnya bocah dengan mahkota biru itu telah memegang belati. Ada sisa darah yang mengalir pada ujung benda itu.

_Oh, kapan ia mengambil benda itu?_

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan di dalam benak anak itu. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun. Oh, bukan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, anak itu tidak ditakdirkan untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Karena pada detik itu juga, Auel telah melayangkan belati yang ada di tangannya ke arah leher anak itu. Sebuah sayatan miring yang dalam dan panjang dari leher hingga dada tiba-tiba saja tercipta di tubuh anak itu. Hujan darah tercipta beberapa saat, lalu disusul oleh ambruknya tubuh anak malang itu.

Sekali lagi, neon-neon yang terpasang di atas sana menjadi penonton setia sebuah pertunjukkan yang berakhir maut. Dan sekali lagi, satu nama dimasukkan dalam kategori 'Produk Gagal'.

Auel terdiam beberapa saat sambil memandangi anak yang barusan ambruk dan sekali lagi, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Usia Auel memang baru delapan tahun, tapi dia sudah terbiasa menatap pemandangan mengerikan—seperti deretan jasad yang tewas dengan berbagai macam luka yang mengoyak tubuh mereka—seperti itu. Bukan hanya itu, membunuh, menyakiti, dan saling melempar kata-kata kasar juga adalah hal biasa baginya.

Oh, tolong jangan bilang Auel adalah anak berandal dan berbahaya!

Dia hanyalah anak biasa yang dididik untuk menjadi berbahaya. Oh, mungkin dididik bukanlah kata yang tepat. Dipaksa. Ya, dipaksa.

Disini, Auel dan anak-anak lain dipaksa untuk melakukan hal-hal kejam—kalau tidak mau dibilang tidak berperikemanusiaan—. Kekerasan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka.

Di tempat ini, ada beberapa tujuan tak tertulis yang tertanam dengan sendirinya di kepala anak-anak tersebut; Terus bertahan atau menjadi produk gagal, membunuh atau dibunuh, dan hidup atau mati.  
Kalau kau mau jadi produk gagal, maka biarkan seseorang membunuhmu dan membuatmu mati.

Sederhana.

Tapi sayang, jarang ada anak yang mau merelakan dirinya dibunuh—oh, tentu saja. Tak ada orang yang akan diam saja saat tahu ada seseorang yang akan membunuhnya. Begitu pula Auel.

Bocah dengan postur tubuh sedikit pendek itu bukan tipe anak yang akan diam saja saat ada anak lain menghujamkan belati ke tubuhnya. Tidak. Dia akan terus melawan. Dia akan membiarkan sifat agresifnya muncul saat ada seseorang yang menyerangnya. Karena dia tak mau berakhir seperti anak-anak yang amat ia benci itu.

Ya, Auel bukan anak lemah seperti mereka semua. Auel selalu bisa bertahan bahkan sampai saat ini. Itu sudah cukup menjadi satu bukti bahwa ia adalah anak yang kuat.

Suara pintu metal yang bergeser secara otomatis sukses membuat Auel mengalihkan perhatiannya.  
Anak manis itu menoleh. Ditatapnya seorang pria berpakaian jas lab berjalan memasuki ruangan yang lantainya sudah didominasi oleh ceceran darah.

Auel tidak tahu—dan tak mau tahu—mengenai siapa pria itu. Yang hanya anak itu tahu adalah bahwa pria itu sejak tadi ada di seberang ruangan. Pria itu berdiri disana sambil menatap Auel dan anak-anak lain yang tengah melakukan 'Seleksi Alam' dari kaca panjang yang ada di samping pintu otomatis yang kini telah terbuka.

Tap ... tap ... tap...

Suara langkah pria itu terdengar begitu menggema saat memasuki ruangan yang entah kenapa terasa sunyi itu.

Auel melirik sekelilingnya. Menatap beberapa anak lain yang juga masih berdiri. Ada beberapa anak yang mengalami luka, tapi siapa peduli. Yang penting dia masih sanggup bernafas.

_Satu, dua ... lima._

Auel menghitung jumlah anak yang masih sanggup berdiri di ruangan itu. Semuanya ada lima anak, termasuk Auel.

Ah, Auel masih ingat beberapa saat yang lalu masih ada lima belas anak yang berdiri di tempat ini. Tapi pada detik ini, hanya lima anak yang tersisa. Hanya lima anak yang bertahan.

Kalian juga pasti bisa dengan mudah menebak kemana sepuluh orang sisanya.

"Selamat," itu adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh pria itu setelah menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan itu. "selamat karena menjadi anak yang terus bertahan." lanjut pria itu.

Sebuah perasaan senang bercampur kebanggaan muncul di hati setiap anak yang ada di ruangan itu tatkala ucapan selamat keluar dari mulut si pria. Mungkin ucapan selamat yang pria itu berikan terkesan dingin dan datar. Tapi anak-anak itu tak peduli sama sekali. Yang mereka pedulikan adalah pernyataan bahwa mereka telah menjadi yang terkuat, walaupun hanya untuk sementara ini.

"Sekarang, kalian boleh keluar. Di luar sana, ada dua orang penjaga. Ikuti mereka, mereka akan mengantar kalian ke sebuah ruangan." setelah mengeluarkan instruksi tersebut, pria itu menyingkir. Memberi jalan kepada kelima anak yang sudah berhasil melewati tahap seleksi untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

Pintu metal itu pun terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa anak di sana.

Auel mengerjapkan kedua mata miliknya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam sana.

Di dalam sana ada lima belas anak—termasuk Auel sendiri. Mereka memakai pakaian yang mirip piyama dengan warna hijau lembut—pakaian yang sama dengan yang Auel kenakan saat ini. Di leher anak-anak itu juga terpasang semacam kalung yang terbuat dari besi. Benda yang sama juga melilit leher Auel.

Auel tak pernah tahu benda apa sebenarnya itu, dan apa fungsinya. Tapi dia tak pernah ingin mencari tahu lebih dalam mengenai hal sepele seperti itu. Selama benda itu tak mengganggu pergerakkannya, maka itu bukan masalah.

"Wah ... wah, rupanya kau masih hidup."

Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakangnya membuat Auel sedikit tersentak.

Anak dengan helaian biru itu pun berbalik dan mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Anak laki-laki itu berambut hijau serupa rumput, kedua permata emas menghias kelopak matanya yang sedikit picing, dan kulitnya pucat. Usia anak itu sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Auel. Entah berapa tahun jarak yang memisahkan umur keduanya, yang jelas si hijau usianya lebih tua.

Auel menautkan sebelah alisnya saat indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok anak itu. Auel tidak tahu nama anak itu, tapi ia pernah melihatnya. Auel pernah berada satu ruangan dalam tahap 'seleksi' bersama anak itu. Tapi sayang, Auel tak punya kesempatan untuk melawan dia. Pasalnya, sebelum Auel sempat menghajar si hijau itu, orang berseragam jas lab sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan bilang bahwa tahap seleksi sudah selesai.

Tapi meski begitu, Auel bisa menebak kalau kemampuan berkelahinya jauh jika dibandingkan Auel.  
Tidak percaya? Oh, lihatlah beberapa memar yang ada di pipinya. Bisa ditebak kalau ia tidak begitu ahli dalam adu jotos. Karena dia masih bisa bernafaasti dia salah satu anak yang selalu dinaungi keberuntungan oleh dewa takdir. Ha!

"Hee? Tentu saja aku masih hidup, dan akan terus begitu!" sahut Auel dengan penuh percaya diri.  
Anak hijau itu mendengus geli. "Oh, percaya diri sekali kau. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada anak yang kadar percaya dirinya terlalu tinggi, eh?"

"Huh? Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat dewi keberuntungan berhenti mendapingimu?" Auel menjawab dengan sinisme yang sengaja tidak ia sembunyikan. Mungkin ia sengaja membuat anak dengan warna rambut nyentrik itu gusar.

Kini, gantian si hijau yang menautkan alisnya. "Hee? Dewi keberuntungan?"

"Iya, dewi keberuntungan."

"Apa kau pikir keberadaanku disini semata-mata karena keberuntungan, begitu?"

"Tepat sekali!" Auel menjawab dengan antusias. Membuat sedikit rasa keki tumbuh pada anak yang satunya lagi.

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah apa katamu." senyum Auel melebar saat mendengar ucapan dari si hijau. "...tapi apa kau pikir keberadaanmu disini juga bukan karena campur tangan dewi fortuna?" seketika itu pula senyum di wajah Auel menghilang, digantikan oleh bibirnya yang perlahan mulai membentuk kerucut.

Oh, seandainya ada seorang pedofil yang melihatnya, pastilah Auel sudah menjadi sasaran orang itu.

"Cih, aku bisa bertahan bukan karena keberuntungan!" sergah Auel kemudian. Dia amat tidak terima jika selama ini dikatakan telah dipayungi oleh sang dewi yang katanya selalu mengatur peruntungan seseorang.

Sekali lagi, si hijau mendengus geli. "Apa kau pikir kau bisa terus bertahan disini hanya dengan mengandalkan kekuatan?"

"Tentu saja! Asal kau tahu saja ya, kurcaci, aku ini memang masih kecil. Tapi aku bukan tipe anak yang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti keberuntungan atau semacamnya!" balas Auel cepat dan tajam.

Empat buah kedutan muncul di kepala si anak berambut hijau.

"Namaku Sting, bukan kurcaci!" koreksi anak yang ternyata bernama Sting itu. "Lagipula, kenapa kau memanggilku kurcaci? Yang lebih pantas dipanggil kurcaci itu kau, pendek!"

"Tapi memang wajahmu mirip kurcaci, kok."

Oh, Brengsek. Sungguh brengsek.

Bentuk wajahnya Sting ini namanya stoic. Tapi kenapa malah dibilang mirip kurcaci? Sebelah mana yang bisa disebut mirip kurcaci?

Benar-benar brengsek. Brengsek kuadrat lebih tepatnya.

Saat ini Sting sibuk mengumpat dalam hati.

Kenapa Sting harus bertemu dengan anak ini?

Koreksi, harusnya kenapa Sting tadi memulai percakapan dengan anak ini?

Ya, seandainya Sting tahu kalau ujungnya anak biru itu akan menyebutnya mirip kurcaci, maka harusnya tadi dia diam saja dan mengacuhkan keberadaan anak biru keparat itu.

Sting mendengus kesal. Dia malas menanggapi topik 'kurcaci' yang tengah bergulir saat ini dan lebih memilih menanggapi kata-kata anak itu yang berikutnya.

_'aku bukan tipe anak yang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti keberuntungan atau semacamnya'_

Sting sedikit tertarik dengan kata-kata itu. Yah, walaupun tadi dia terus-terusan bicara soal keberuntungan, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya Sting tidak seratus persen percaya.

Tentu saja, keberuntungan tidak akan selalu memeluk seseorang, bukan?

Terlebih lagi di tempat ini, Lodonia. Tempat di mana keberuntungan hampir tak pernah mendapatkan peran. Atau mungkin, memang dewi keberuntunganlah yang tak sudi menginjakkan kaki-kaki sucinya di atas tanah Lodonia. Bisa jadi.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau ini sekuat itu hingga mampu bertahan sampai saat ini?" Auel baru saja akan membuka mulutnya dan menjawab pertanyaan anak yang sempat ia panggil kurcaci saat Sting menyelanya. "Kau hanya beruntung karena selalu mendapat lawan yang lemah,"

Brengsek.

"kalau kau ditempatkan bersama anak-anak yang kemampuannya lebih darimu, maka pasti kau akan langsung mati,"

Sialan.

"makanya, kau harus bersyukur atas semua itu."

Kurang ajar.

Wajah Auel saat itu sedikit memerah. Kesal. Dia hampir saja akan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sting, kalau saja Sting tidak berkata, "kalau kau harus berhadapan dengan anak itu, kau pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk bersikap percaya diri." ucapnya sambil mengerling ke salah satu sudut ruangan.

Auel pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang dimaksud Sting. Dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil tengah duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Auel menaikkan satu alisnya.

Di tempat ini jarang sekali ada anak perempuan yang bisa bertahan. Oh, bukan jarang, tapi memang hampir tak pernah ada. Biasanya anak-anak perempuan itu menjadi yang pertama kali tewas di tahap seleksi. Tahu kenapa? Karena kemampuan bertahannya buruk. Dengan kata lain, lemah.

Mereka selalu menjadi target pertama anak-anak di sini untuk disingkirkan.

Kejam sih, tapi beginilah Lodonia. Tak ada tempat untuk orang lemah di sini.

_'Tapi ... kenapa masih ada satu? Harusnya mereka semua sudah mati._' pikir Auel dalam hati.

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan bocah berambut biru itu, Sting pun menyeringai. "Anak itu perempuan dan masih hidup sampai detik ini. Bukankah itu berarti dia bukan anak sembarangan?"

Auel hanya mendengus kesal. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan kalimat anak dengan mata picing itu. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, yang bisa bertahan sampai saat ini hanyalah anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan tertentu saja. Karena anak perempuan itu sampai saat ini masih hidup, jadi sepertinya dia memang bukan anak sembarangan. Tapi...

Manik biru kehijauan milik Auel menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Rambut pirang, tubuh kecil, lalu duduk dengan pose seperti orang yang tengah frustasi. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak yang perlu 'diperhitungkan'. Malah menurut Auel, gadis itu lebih terlihat seperti anak autis.

Apa benar anak itu berbahaya?

Auel masih sibuk berpikir saat kepala pirang itu menoleh, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata magenta indahnya pada Auel. Si pirang itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Seolah bertanya kenapa anak biru itu menatapnya.

Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah sinis. "Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" ujar Auel galak.

Anak perempuan itu mengerjap.

Memangnya siapa yang melihat siapa?

Anak perempuan itu sempat terpekur sejenak, sebelum dengan cepat kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya; duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Sting terkikik geli melihat tingkah dua anak itu. Yang satu tempramennya keterlaluan buruk, yang satunya lagi autis. Benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Tapi, ada satu kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama berbahaya.

Sejenak, Sting mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Auel yang masih sibuk menggerutu tak jelas sambil menatap gadis pirang itu. Sekilas, dia terlihat seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Tapi, bukankah penampilan bisa menipu?

Ya, tentu saja. Anak biru ini berbahaya, dan Sting tak boleh lengah begitu saja. Terutama jika saat 'seleksi' itu kembali diadakan, dan Sting harus berada satu ruangan dengannya atau si pirang itu.

Ya, tidak boleh lengah sama sekali.

* * *

Auel berjalan di koridor yang panjang sambil bersungut. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan menuju ruang kerja seseorang yang penting yang letaknya terpisah dengan bangunan memuakkan ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu, dia dan anak-anak yang lain sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan memuakkan itu oleh seorang pria dengan jas lab. Bukan pria yang sama saat Auel berada di ruang seleksi, tapi pria yang lain. Hanya saja, dia juga memakai jas lab.

Bingung juga sih, kenapa ada banyak sekali pria mengenakan jas lab di tempat ini. Tapi kan, hei, ini laboratorium Lodonia. Jadi, sepertinya wajar saja kalau ada banyak orang berkeliaran disini sambil menggunakan jas lab.

Auel masih bersungut. Anak dengan wajah imut itu masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Saat anak dengan wajah serupa kurcaci itu—Sting. Nama anak yang mirip kurcaci itu Sting, Auel—bilang bahwa dia terlalu percaya diri. Cih, Auel itu kuat. Itu fakta. Dan dia bebas untuk bersikap percaya diri seperti apapun. Toh, nyatanya dia memang punya kemampuan.

Langkah kaki-kaki kecil Auel terhenti saat dua orang penjaga yang membawa senjata laras panjang berhenti di depannya.

Bocah itu mendongak. Membuat matanya menatap wajah kedua penjaga itu.

"Kau ... 2212-AN[1]. Apa aku benar?" ucap salah satu penjaga itu. Nada suaranya terdengar berat dan tegas. Tentu saja, dia kan seorang angkatan bersenjata yang sedang bertugas untuk berjaga saat ini. Akan terasa aneh kalau suaranya terdengar lembut dan melambai. Blah, Auel bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya. Pasti akan terdengar lucu sekali. Pfft.

"Ya. Aku 2212-AN," jawab Auel.

Sebagai tambahan saja, di tempat ini setiap anak diberikan sebuah kode yang terdiri dari campuran beberapa digit angka dan huruf. 2212-AN, itu adalah kode untuk Auel. Dan setiap anak, memiliki kode yang berbeda.

Entah apa gunanya deretan kode itu. Oh, mungkin orang-orang dengan jas lab itu kesulitan menghafal nama setiap anak di tempat ini. Makanya mereka memberikan anak-anak itu kode. Mungkin saja.

"Sedang apa kau berada di tempat ini, eh? Bukankah sedang ada seleksi di dalam sana?" penjaga yang tadi kembali bertanya. Mata pria itu kali ini memandang Auel dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, seolah memindai anak berambut biru itu luar dan dalam.

"Sudah selesai. Pria yang memakai seragam putih itu sudah menyuruh kami untuk bubar," Auel menjawab seperlunya.

Terdengar sebuah nada pertimbangan dari penjaga itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," dan kedua penjaga itu akhirnya memberi jalan pada bocah delapan tahun tersebut.

"2212-AN!"

Auel menghentikan langkahnya saat penjaga itu kembali meneriakkan namanya—bukan, tapi kodenya.  
"kau harus segera menemui Penanggungjawabmu!"

Ck, tidak perlu diberi tahu, Auel juga sudah mengerti. Lagipula saat ini ia juga sedang menuju tempat orang itu. Orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas eksistensinya di tempat ini. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

Hati Auel perlahan terasa menghangat saat bayangan sosok wanita pirang yang tengah tersenyum menghampiri dirinya.

Ya, dia harus segera ke tempat wanita itu.

Dan Auel pun mengambil langkah seribu—lari meninggalkan dua penjaga yang tengah meneriakkan namanya dalam bentuk kode bodoh.

Auel tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari menghampiri orang itu saat tiba-tiba bayangan akan hadirnya muncul di kepalanya. Benar-benar tidak bisa.

Auel akan selalu terlihat bagai anak kecil biasa—terlepas dari fakta bahwa ia sudah membunuh puluhan anak—dan terkesan manja saat sedang bersama dia. Bersama wanita itu. Wanita dengan helaian pirang pucat dan dua permata gelap yang selalu menatapnya hangat.

_'Ibu...,'_

Tanpa sadar, Auel mempercepat langkahnya. Ia amat tak sabar untuk segera sampai ke ruang tempat orang itu berada.

Dan kini, Auel sudah berada di luar laboratorium. Desir angin musim semi yang hangat namun sedikit terasa dingi dan sejuk langsung memeluk tubuh kecil anak itu. Cahaya mentari yang bersinar juga ikut menyambut anak dengan warna rambut langit itu dengan ceria.

Auel masih berlari saat matanya menangkap sesosok anak laki-laki seusianya tengah berdiri di salah satu sudut lapangan yang letaknya tak jauh dari laboratorium tempatnya keluar. Anak itu terlihat berdiri sambil menatap deretan pagar kawat yang berdiri mengelilingi kawasan laboratorium.

Auel pun menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan anak itu.

Rambut dengan warna pastel, kulit pucat, dan potongan rambut yang hampir serupa dengannya(Auel sedikit mengeryit saat menyadari bahwa model rambutnya hampir mirip dengan anak itu).

Oh, sepertinya Auel belum pernah melihat anak itu di tempat ini. Atau, dia salah? Tapi, sepertinya tidak. Dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok rambut-pastel-bodoh-itu pasti anak itu akan jadi sedikit mencolok di tempat ini. Atau setidaknya, Auel akan pernah melihatnya.

Tapi, Auel benar-benar yakin kalau ia belum pernah melihat anak itu.

Jadi, sebenarnya anak itu siapa?

Oh, baiklah siapa peduli dengan identitas anak itu. Yang lebih Auel pedulikan saat ini adalah tindakan bodoh anak itu.

Yeah, berada di tempat ini tanpa terlihat membawa satu pun senjata bersamanya.

Baiklah, peraturan terpenting di tempat ini adalah harus selalu membawa senjata bersamamu. Persetan walau kau masih terlalu kecil atau apa. Peraturan itu berlaku untuk semua usia, tahu.

Kau bisa saja diserang oleh anak-anak lain. Dan saat kemungkinan itu terjadi, setidaknya kau bisa memberi perlawanan berarti pada anak yang menyerangmu.

Tapi, anak dengan rambut pastel bodoh itu sepertinya menghiraukan peraturan itu. Keputusan yang bodoh. Dasar, anak tolol.

Dan saat itu juga, sebuah seringai kembali muncul di wajah Auel bersamaan dengan sebuah niatan tak baik yang perlahan hadir di kepalanya.

* * *

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang terlihat sibuk menatap komputer di hadapannya.

Tangannya tak berhenti menari di atas keyboard, memasukkan input berupa data-data penting ke dalam benda dengan layar persegi itu. Ruangan gelap dengan cahaya temaram yang hanya berasal dari komputernya tak membuatnya berhenti melakukan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Hening. Hanya ada suara tangan yang menyentuh tiap sisi keyboard yang terdengar.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari wanita itu disusul oleh bunyi derit sandaran kursi.  
Saat ini, wanita itu tengah bersandar di kursinya. Mencoba mengusir penat yang perlahan mulai menjalar. Tangan kurus wanita itu bergerak memijit pelipisnya. Setumpuk data dan berkas yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam komputer sudah cukup untuk selalu membuatnya penat. Belum lagi tugas untuk mengawasi satu Extended kecil—oh, tunggu sebentar.

Wanita itu melirik sebuah jam yang bertengger di atas meja kerjanya. Alisnya terlihat saling bertaut.

Kenapa lama sekali?

Wanita itu mendesah pelan. Sudah berkali-kali ia bilang pada anak itu untuk segera kembali setelah seleksi selesai. Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini dia tak kunjung kembali? Atau jangan-jangan ... anak itu sudah gugur?

Jantung wanita itu perlahan berdetak lebih cepat. Kecemasan dan rasa khawatir tiba-tiba saja menghinggapi wanita berparas ayu itu. Wanita itu terlihat menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengusir pikiran negatif di kepalanya.

Anak itu adalah anak yang kuat. Dia tidak mungkin mati. Tidak mungkin.

Tapi ... bukankah di Lodonia hal yang tidak mungkin selalu bisa terjadi?

Wanita itu menarik kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya di depan dada. Dia membiarkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan terasa pada indera peraba yang ada di kedua tangannya.

Oh, tolong jangan biarkan semua pikiran negatif ini menjadi kenyataan karena sungguh, wanita itu belum mampu melihat anak itu pergi.

Tidak, tidak.

Wanita itu pun bangkit dari kursi. Diraihnya jas lab yang tergantung rapi di sandaran kursi, dan dengan cepat ia kenakan. Wanita pirang itu lalu keluar dari ruangan yang minim pencahayaan itu. Meninggalkan komputer yang masih menyala. Meninggalkan semua data yang seharusnya ia kerjakan.

Layar komputer yang masih menyala itu memperlihatkan sebuah data yang daritadi diisi oleh wanita pirang itu. Data dengan judul Extended Humans Project di atasnya. Di sana, terdapat sebuah foto anak kecil dengan rambut biru dan sederetan tulisan di sampingnya.

_**Code : 2212-AN**_

_**Name : Auel Neider**_

_**Status : Survive**_

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Foot Note :**

Kode yang saya pakai, saya ambil dari fanfic karya Ritsu-ken yang judulnya It's Your Day. Walaupun dia bilang kalau kode itu dia yang buat dan bukan asli dari anime-nya, tapi saya tetep kekeuh buat gunainnya :p

* * *

Oke, terimakasih yang masih mau baca chapter 2 ini. Gomenne kalau abal dan feel suspense-nya ga kerasa TAT

Ah, ya, sesuai dengan author's note di awal, saya ingin Tanya sama kalian, apa fic ini masih cocok di rating T atau lebih baik pindah rating ke M? mohon pendapatnya :')

Dan mengenai seleksi, itu saya gatau orang-orang EA menyebutnya apa. Jadi saya sebut itu sebagai seleksi aja *gampared* xD

Mengenai status Auel di atas, jadi ceritanya itu status terakhir Auel sebelum seleksi hari itu terjadi. Makanya tulisannya masih survive (emang seharusnya juga survive sih, kan Auel ga mati xD)

Baiklah, saatnya untuk balas review :3

**Kuroka : **Nee Kuroka-san arigatou udah review! *run and hug* seneng banget saya dapet review dari Kuroka-san #gegulingan 8"D

Hyuu terimakasih pujiannya dan terimakasih juga udah masukkin fic abal ini ke list fave story. Ya ampun, mimpi apa saya semalem #dor

Soal pair, kayaknya ngga ada ._.

Habis, mereka kan masih 8 tahun. Pengen nyisipin shou-ai, ngeri nanti jadinya maksa. Mau straight juga begitu. Yah, sebenernya Auel bias aja sih dipasangin sama si Stellar, tapi saya ga rela #laludibuang

Tenang, ga akan terlalu panjang kok. Abis, fic ini kan harusnya oneshoot yang saya jadiin multichip karena kepanjangan xDa

Baiklah, mungkin segitu aja. Review lagi ya Kuroka-san #shoot xDD

**Squaredoll20** : saya gatau ini yang review Aderu atau Nanda, tapi… TERIMAKASIH ATAS REVIEWNYAAAA! #capsjebol #hug

Yosh, ini saya sudah update. Maaf lama yaa. Hope both of you like this chap

**Ika Fittr : **Ikaaa~ terimakasih udah nyempetin buat review #tebarmuffin(?)

Shirou? Dia sadar engga ya? Hmm… kasih tau ga ya? #slaped

Yah itu spoiler buat chapter terakhir, jadi saya gabisa ngasih tau x"D tapi Shirou ga aka nada di Lodonia kok. Cuma Atsuya yang ada di sana #trusiniapanamanyakalobukansp oiler?

Baiklah, sekian balasan review dari saya. Oh, ya, sebagai permohonan maaf karena lama banget update chapter 2, saya akan memberikan spoiler buat chapter 3. Tadinya saya maupublish 2 chapter sekaligus, tapi ga jadi :p

So, here is the spoiler~~

**Spoiler untuk chapter 3 :**

"Tapi sungguh bu, kenapa ibu mengajaknya juga?" rengek Auel kemudian.

Jujur, ia benar-benar tak suka ibunya mengajak anak lain selain dirinya ke dalam ruang kerjanya.  
Bukannya apa-apa, ruang kerja wanita itu bisa dibilang ruang pribadi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang diizinkan masuk oleh sang ibu. Dan selama ini, hanya Auel dan beberapa rekan kerja ibunya lah yang pernah memasuki ruangan itu. Tidak ada orang asing yang pernah atau pun diperbolehkan masuk.

Tapi ... Kenapa sekarang ibunya malah mengajak anak itu?

Anak itu kan jelas bukan siapa-siapa.

Wanita itu sempat terdiam sejenak. Hingga akhirnya sedetik kemudian, ia membuka mulutnya. "Dia—bukan, Orang-orang itu menyuruhku mengurus anak itu untuk sementara...," jawab wanita itu.

Auel menautkan sebelah alisnya, "Eh? Benarkah? Orang-orang itu yang menyuruh ibu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang mengandung keraguan meluncur dari bibir mungil Auel.

Sang ibu menatap anak dengan mahkota biru itu. Ujung bibirnya terasa berkedut saat diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Auel. Saat ini, wanita itu bisa saja mengabaikan pertanyaan anak manis itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Setengah dari dirinya tak mengijinkannya untuk mengabaikan Auel sedikit pun. Hingga akhirnya, wanita itu memutuskan untuk menjawab walaupun dengan sebuah kalimat dusta, "...Ya,"

* * *

kritik, saran, dan flame yang membangun akan saya terima dengan senang hati :')

Much Love,

LC


End file.
